Raid guide
This page is a guide for players looking to succeed at Raid events, with information on parameter point distribution and general strategy. Parameter point distribution When preparing to play in Raid events, the first step is parameter point distribution. Since the main emphasis is on destroying Raid bosses you come across, you will want to ensure you have as high an attack power as you can (800 or greater), since this will mean less time spent repotting (refreshing with Power Potions) and more time attacking, as well as less potions spent in the long term. Having a decent amount of energy can be beneficial as well, although this depends on your style of play. If you are in an active guild, with players who have high energy, you can depend on them to help draw the bosses for you, and then simply call you to beat the boss for them. This of course takes time, and you may not always get called to bosses when your guildmates call. Having a respectable amount of energy, say 200, will help you find bosses yourself and make yourself less dependent on other players. Since defense power has no significance in Raid, leave that at the minimum of 10. Since level has no significance in and of itself, feel free to level up to the max as this will give you more parameter points, which you can invest in attack power and energy if you need some. Deck building Deck building in Raid can be quite simple in that all you really need are 7 attack cards and 5 defense cards. However, you do have options in how you arrange your main Raid line. Generally, your lineup should consist of a combination of both cards with strong attack, and event cards with anti-boss skills. Having both will help ensure that you pack enough of a punch while not using up to much attack power in the process. If you plan on ranking particularly high, having the newly released Raid event cards will make a tremendous difference. Three different kinds are released each event: one for the regular boss, hidden boss, and secret boss. While it is advisable to get all three, having only the secret and hidden boss cards should suffice, since these bosses are where you will most likely gain the majority of your damage. Strategies Boss sharing While not required, sharing bosses with your guildmates can make a significant difference in the long run. Since the game awards a bonus multiplier to damage based on the number of consecutive hits to bosses, with the number of hits required to reach the max multiplier being lowered when other players land a hit, sharing bosses will decrease the amount of hits you'll need to reach the same damage amount. Sharing bosses also means that everyone who contributes gets rewarded with a boss kill, and combined with bosses being defeated quicker with more people hitting, this means that you'll acquire more boss repels quicker than if you simply lone wolfed it. Of course, sharing bosses does also mean that more time is wasted from calling. Even worse, there's a greater likelihood of guildmates jamming each other up in the process of attacking (the game can't process two boss attacks at the same time), resulting in more time lost. This should be considered when deciding to share bosses. If you simply plan on lone wolfing it, do share bosses anyway and simply tell them not to attack, since even if they do not actually make a hit on the boss, in many cases they will still get credit even if you killed it all by yourself. Potions/event items With any event, it is important to ensure a healthy stock of potions (in this case, Power Potions) so that you don't run out midway through the event. Nothing is worse than running out while gunning for that top rank only to stall and have to make quick cheap sales just to get some back. It's a good idea to do your potion raising early before the event starts so you don't run into this issue. Since Raid also has special event items in the form of Orbs of Sacred Light, it might be a good idea to stock up on those, since they make killing bosses quicker. Do keep in mind that these can be costly since they require purchase using real world currency, so use them wisely. In general, you should only use them when fighting hidden or secret bosses, since these bosses have high health points, allowing you to take full advantage of your orbs. That being said, Orbs are far from mandatory, and many high ranking players are still able to play using only the current event cards. Since current Raid cards are in themselves quite costly to obtain, it may be more worthwhile to spend only on the orbs. Do a cost-benefit analysis and ask yourself whether the current Event cards provide better value for your money than Orbs, picking the approach that works better for you. Assistant System Starting with Infinite Realms, a new Assistant System was introduced giving you the ability to spend some coins, and in exchange a summoner avatar would summon their own little assistant to fight the Raid boss for you and deal some damage. While this may seem kind of cool at first, you should probably ignore it completely if you are a serious Raider. There are some key reasons for this. Firstly, it can only be used once per battle, and the few times you can use it, it doesn't do very much damage most times. But perhaps the most important reason is that any damage inflicted by the summoner doesn't count against your own running damage totals for the event. This makes the Assistant System a useless gimmick that should be avoided, unless you feel like wasting coins. Grinding While all events require a certain level of time, commitment and grinding, Raid events by far require the greatest commitment due to the length of the event, as well as the amount of competition due to the popularity of the event. As such, if you plan on ranking high, be prepared to grind for hours on end. Although in-game bugs and errors will likely be an inevitable reality, the following general tips will help make the process smoother for you: * Play on a reliable internet connection. Nothing is worst than using public WiFi and getting bogged down because of it. Use private connections as much as possible, and try not to take up bandwidth with unnecessary activities like streaming video and the like. * Play on off-hours. Generally, the best times to play on are around 12:00 AM to 12:00 PM (UTC), since this is when most people are generally off (due to most of the player base being in North America). * Entertain yourself with TV or music, since this will make the task alot less tedious and mind numbing. * Have a friend of relative play for you. Since the process of attacking bosses is really quite simple, getting someone you know to help with this will help take the strain off of you (be sure to thank them afterwards)! * Keep your device charged, even if you have to keep it plugged into the wall. Having your device die on you in the middle is frustrating, and will only waste time as you power it back on. Category:Raid Events Category:Tips/Strategy